sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Rhymin' Rodeo/Transcript
(Opens up on Deputy Peck) Peck: So I inched my way closer and closer... Till I had that spider corned, and then I scooted his patoot right out the door Hi-yah! Mr. Dillo: Weren't you scared? Peck: Me? Scared? (Chuckles) On the count of I'm the deputy, I never get scared! (Screaming) Callie: Sorry, Peck. Howdy, folks. Peck: (Nervous Chuckles) Oh. Howdy Sheriff. What do we got here? Callie: Invitations. I figured it was about time Nice and Friendly Corners held its own Rhymin' Rodeo! Toby: Yippee! A Rhymin' Rodeo (Chuckles) um... What's a Rhymin' Rodeo? Doc Quackers: Why it's a cowboy tradition! Uncle Bun: Yes, sir! We all make up poems about living in the wild west and then share them with each other around a big bonefire. Callie: As sure as sunrise and the boots on your feet, cowboys gather 'round a bonefire to meet. After ropin' and ridin' till the days done, sharing poems with your friends is a whole heap of fun! Now. if your'e ready to rustle up a rhyme, join me tonight and we'll have a good ol' time! See y'all later! Everyone: '''(All saying goodbye) Priscilla: Just think. the whole town watchin' little ol' me read my poem. Don't that sound like fun, Mr.Dillo? '''Mr.Dillo: Uh? I left horseshoes in the fire. Gotta go! Doc Quackers: '''Hmm, let's see... There once was a doctor named Quackers... Who liked to eat jelly on crackers. (Bites on cracker) Mmm, ooh! Tasty! '''Toby: What are you gonna rhyme about, peck? Peck: I dunno. I've never written a poem before. but how hard can it be? Prairie Dog Trio: How hard can it be? Peck: Let's see... What could I make up a rhyme about? I know, my deputy skills! I'm a keen lookout, there's nothin' I don't see. I spy a tall, leafy... (Stuttering) Leafy... Cornflabbit What rhymes with "see?" Mr Dillo's '''(Voice) Tree! '''Peck: '''Tree. Yes! I spy a tall, leafy tree. Thank you mystery voice. Wait. mystery voice? What in tarnation? Sounds like someone was answering my rhyme. (Whispers to Clementine) And I aim to find out who. Shh! Clementine: (Braying Quietly) '''Peck: (Bad Acting) Boy am I stuck on this next rhyme. Here goes I'm a keen listener too nothing gets past me... Mr. Dillo's '(Voice) 'Cause you are a first-rate and brave. de-pu-ty! '''Peck: '''Gotcha! '''Mr. Dillo: '(yelps) '''Peck: '''Hoppin' horseytoads! Mr. Dillo! Were you the one calling out those rhymes? '''Mr.Dillo: Sorry about that, Peck. I just love rhymin' so much, I couldn't help myself! I hope you didn't mind. Peck: 'Are you kidding? That was great! I can't rhyme to save my whole peckin' life. Let's hear some more! '''Mr.Dillo: '(Nervous Chuckle) Well, Okay. Here's one I wrote called "My Home" (clears Throat) There's no place in this world that I'd rather be. Than In the Wild West, where cowboys live free. Should I keep going? '''Peck: Oh, you bet! Mr. Dillo: The life, the land, the sky that's so fair. I've never been anywhere that could compare. No mater what may come, or where I may roam. I know Nice and Friendly Corners is my home. (Small Chuckle) The end. Peck: Wee-doggie, Mr.dillo. Wish I could rhyme like that. Mr.Dillo: 'Oh, it's easy as pie. All you gotta do is put two words together. '''Peck: '''Two words, eh? Would you mind teaching me? '''Mr.Dillo: '''Well I can give it a try. '(song: Rustle up that Rhyme) ''' (Rocky Music playing) '''Mr.Dillo: If you wanna learn to rhyme. Have fun and give it time. Find words that end the same,and play the rhyming game Now it's time to rustle up that rhyme. Pick a word, choose another that you've herd. Sound it out. That's what it all about. Now it's, time to rustle up that rhyme. Cowboy boot rhymes with bandit loot! Peck: ' And horseshoe rhymes with, with, um, um... '''Mr.Dillo ' Howdy-Do! Now it's time to rustle up that rhyme Pick a word, choose, another that you've herd Sound it out. That's what it's all about Now it's time to rustle up that... '''Peck: To rustle up that, that hmm Mr.Dillo: ''' Rustle up that rhyme! (Song ends) Clementine: (Brays) '''Peck: '''Aw, tailfeathers. I haven't got one rhymin' bone in my whole body! '''Mr. Dillo: Oh, don't fret. You'll learn soon enough. Peck: 'But not in time for the Rhymin' Rodeo. Oh, well, at least razzle-dazzle the folks tonight! C'mon, Mr.Dillo Let's go show everyone what you can do. '''Mr. Dillo: '''Me? oh, no, no, no, no. I'm not going to the Rhymin' Rodeo. No. '''Peck: '''Sure ya are, buddy. Folks are gonna love your poem! (Mr.dillo tries to escape) Hey where are you doin'? '''Mr.Dillo: '''I'm not gonna go! '''Peck: '''Your comin'! '''Toby: '''Hey Fellas! The Rhymin' Rodeo's startin' right now! '''Peck: '(Grunting) We'll be... Right there. '''Mr.Dillo: '''Oh, no, we don't! (Rolls into a ball) '''Peck: '''Hey! You're goin' the wrong way! '''All: (Gasping) Priscilla: 'Well I never! '''Peck: '''Stop, Mr.Dillo! Halt! '''Doc Quackers: '''Huh? '''Peck: '''Hey! Stop in the name of the law! '''Callie: '''What in Whiskers? '''Uncle bun: '''Sheriff? The Rodeo is about to start! '''Mr. Dillo: '(Screaming) I'm not going to the Rodeo! 'Peck: '(Shrieks) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (Yelping) (Callie saves Peck and Mr. Dillo) 'Callie: '''Okay. You two mind telling me what's going on here? '''Peck: '''Well, uh, I was trying to catch Mr.Dillo, see, and... '''Callie: '''What could Mr.Dillo have possibly done wrong? '''Peck: '''He didn't do anything wrong, he did everything right! You see, Sheriff, Mr. Dillo here is a mighty fine poet. And I think it would be a genuine crime if he didn't share his poem tonight. '''Mr.Dillo: '''A crime? Well, lock me up and throw me in jail because i'm to scared to talk in front of everyone. '''Peck: '''You too scared? Talking to folks is the easiest thing in the world. '''Mr. Dillo: '''Maybe for you, but when I look into a crowd and I see all those people staring back at me, I do a "Dillo Daze!" Like this... (stops moving) '''Peck: '''Well, Dillo Daze or no Dillo Daze, you gotta do it! '''Mr. Dillo: '(Shuddering) 'Callie: '''Now, hold on there, Peck. Mr. Dillo doesn't have to share a poem if he doesn't want to. '''Peck: '''What? Ooh! (Falls down) '''Callie: '''You can't force someone to do something they don't want to. '''Peck: '''Even if they're great at it? '''Callie: '''Even if they're great at it. '''Peck: '(Sights) Well, then I guess that makes two cowpokes who aren't reading a poem tonight... '''Mr. Dillo: '''Sorry, Peck. I wish there was a way to help each other. '''Callie: (Gasping) Actually, Fellas, maybe there is. Since you can't come up with a rhyme and you're too scared to read yours... Mr. Dillo: 'Maybe Peck can read the poem... '''Peck: '...that Mr. Dillo here already wrote! 'Callie: '''Then you both can share in the Rhymin' Rodeo fun! '''Both Peck and Mr. Dillo: '''That's a great idea! '''Callie: '''Then let's all head on down and join up with the town! '''Prairie Dog Trio: ' Peck and Mr. Dillo know just what to do. But now they'd better hurry There's a rodeo to get to! 'Toby: '''I'm a cactus, and the fact is, I love to dance, dance, dance. Rain or shine, anytime, I get the chance, chance, chance. '''All: '(Cheering and clapping) 'Uncle bun: '''Thank you, Toby, take a bow. Which cowboy would like to go now? '''Callie: '''I'd like to introduce Deputy Peck, if that's all right. '''Peck: '''Thanks, Sheriff. I've got a humdinger of a poem I'd like to recite, in honor of a friend (Gives a thumps up to Mr. Dillo) (Clears Throat) "My Home." (Gets Nervous) (Gulps) '''Uncle bun: '''Well, go ahead, Peck. We're waiting. '''Peck: '(Voice Cracking) Uh, okay, um... (Clears Throat) There's no place in this world that I'd rather be... (Stuttering) That I'd rather be... (Does the Dillo Daze) 'Mr. Dillo: '''Oh, no! Peck's doing a Dillo Daze! (hides behind the bushes) Than in the Wild West, where cowboys live free. '''Peck: '''Than in the Wild Weest, where cowboys live free. '''Mr. Dillo: '''The life, the land... '''Peck: '''The life, the land... '''Mr. Dillo: '''The sky that's so fair... '''Peck: '''I've never been anywhere that would compare. '''Toby: '''Hey! look! It's Mr. Dillo. '''Peck: '(notice Mr.dillo got nervous) (Gives Mr.Dillo a hand) No matter what may come... '''Mr. Dillo: '''Or where I may roam... '''Both Mr. Dillo and Peck: '''I know Nice and Friendly Corners is my home. '''peck: The end. 'All: '(Cheering) 'Priscilla: '''That was such a good poem. '''Doc Quackers: '''Great job! '''Callie: '''Friends helping each other can do anything. And I proclaim you fellas our Rhymin' Rodeo Kings! '''All: '(Cheering and clapping) 'Toby: '''But how'd you know Peck's poem, Mr. Dillo? Did you read his mind? '''Callie: '''No, Toby, it was Mr. Dillo's poem all along. '''Peck: '''And we did it together, finishing mighty strong! '''Mr. Dillo: '(Gasps) You did it, Peck, you made a rhyme! 'Peck: '''Well, it's about time! '''Toby: '''Um, Peck, you can stop rhyming now. '''Peck: '''Wish I could Toby, but I learned from the best, Mr. Dillo, the bravest friend in the West. '''Prairie Dog Trio: ' The bravest friend in the West! (Episode ends) Category:Season 1 Category:R Category:Transcripts